


Who Broke It?

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: Escape the Crack [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Based off that meme from Parks and Rec, Crack, Humor, I wanted to spill something onto my keyboard and this is what I got, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: Someone broke Joey's coffee pot, and no one knows who did it.





	Who Broke It?

Joey called everyone into the kitchen, saying he needed to talk to them about something important. Once they were all present and accounted for, Joey was standing at the bar in front of a broken coffee pot.

“So…” Joey said with a stern, serious tone. “Who broke it?”

The room was silent for a moment. People exchanged glances around the room, and Joey’s suspicions were escalating.

“I’m not mad,” he continued, “I just wanna know.”

MatPat kept glancing around at everyone. Nikita tapped her nails against the surface of the bar. Safiya crossed her arms uncomfortably. Roi shifted from foot to foot.

Finally, Jc spoke up calmly. “I did. I broke it.”

He most likely _hadn’t_  broken it. It was more of a possibility that he was trying to diffuse the situation before any fights broke out.

“No,” Nikita stated. Her stone cold tone matched that of Joey’s. “No, you didn’t. Matt?”

Matt raised his arms defensively. “Don’t look at me,” he said, and turned to face Teala. “Look at Teala.”

Teala blinked in surprise. “What? I didn’t break it.”

“Huh, that’s weird,” Matt said, scratching his chin. “How’d you even know it was broken?”

Teala gestured at the broken pot. “Because it’s sitting right in front of us, and it’s _broken._ ”

“Suspicious…”

“No, it’s not.”

Colleen raised her hand. “If it matters - probably not, but - Manny was the last one to use it.”

Manny gasped dramatically, as if Colleen had just told him his lashes were crooked. “Liar! I don’t even drink that crap!”

In his defense, Joey’s coffee machine didn’t exactly make the world’s best coffee.

“Oh, really?” Colleen asked, placing her hands on her hips. “Then what were you doing in the kitchen earlier?”

Manny rolled his eyes. “I used the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that, Colleen!”

Rosanna, not wanting to see her friends fight, started waving her arms to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay! Okay!” she exclaimed. “Let’s not fight. _I_ broke it. Let me pay for it, Jo-”

“ _No!_ ” Nikita shouted, slamming her palm on the table. Everyone jumped, and that seemed to be enough to get them to shut up. “Who broke it?!”

The room was silent again. Everyone’s eyes fluttered around at each other once more.

Eventually, Roi sheepishly raised his hand. “Guys?” He glanced guiltily at Safiya and tried to point at her as discreetly as he could. “Safiya's been awfully quiet throughout-”

“ _Really?_ ” Safiya interrupted him.

“Yeah, really!”

“Oh, my God!”

Within seconds, the kitchen was filled with loud, frustrated chatter. All ten of them were arguing over the who, where, what, when, why and how of the entire series of events. Everyone accused someone, and almost all of their sentences ended with them furiously pointing at the coffee pot.

_I just wanted to know who broke my damn coffee pot!_  Joey griped to himself.

Once everyone else was good and riled up, Nikita turned to Joey and whispered in his ear. “ _I_  broke it! It burned my hand, so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now, they'll all be at each other's throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick...”

Nikita grinned mischievously and scurried away, leaving Joey alone to deal with eight more screaming people in his kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> She's not called "The Troublemaker" for nothing after all...


End file.
